Unsolved Love
by NaughtyBaiser
Summary: It's based on author true story Pertemuan mereka adalah takdir, salah satu dari mereka mencintai dengan murni, dan yang lain terjebak dalam cinta lain, hingga mengotori kemurnian itu. Dan akhirnya takdir mempermainkan mereka kembali dalam cerita yang selalu sama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi!**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : It's based on author true story || Pertemuan mereka adalah takdir, salah satu dari mereka mencintai dengan murni, dan yang lain terjebak dalam cinta lain, hingga mengotori kemurnian itu. Dan akhirnya takdir mempermainkan mereka kembali dalam cerita yang selalu sama.**

**Warning : Typo (s)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Deburan ombak seakan memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara seorang gadis dan langit. Tak ada suara yang tercipta selain ombak dan angin. Pancaran mata gadis itu seakan menggabarkan bahwa ia telah terluka dengan begitu dalam, berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan di depannya. Langit saat itu terlihat begitu cerah, namun samar-samar terlihat air mata berjatuhan di pipi gadis itu. Kedua tangannya mengatup menjadi satu di depan dada, seakan menjaga sesuatu di dalamnya. Ia memandang langit namun raganya entah dimana.

"Naruto…" bisiknya entah dengan siapa… atau pada siapa… nama itu selalu terucap di sela-sela tangisnya. Seakan pemilik nama itu telah membawa pergi sesuatu yang berharga dari gadis itu. Perlahan kakinya melemas, membuatnya beberapa kali oleng sebelum akhirnya terjatuh. Nama itu kembali terucap, seakan nama itu telah membawa pergi separuh hidupnya.

Seiring dengan jatuhnya gadis itu, dekapan pada dadanya melonggar, memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Seluet seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan, dengan kulit tan, mata biru dan rambut pirang. Mungkin pemuda itulah alasan gadis itu menangis. Foto itu hampir saja jatuh kalau saja gadis itu tak segera mengambilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. Seakan gadis itu benar-benar berbicara pada langit. "Aku mencintaimu…" racau gadis itu lagi sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pematik dari kantongnya. Ia masih menggenggam foto itu dengan erat sambil berusaha menghidupkan pematik di tangannya.

Beberapa kali ia gagal menghidupkan pematik itu. Seakan tak rela untuk membiarkan kobaran itu menyala. Isakannya semakin keras ketika ia berhasil menghidupkan pematik itu. Hingga kobaran yang dihasilkan membakar perlahan foto ditangannya. Meninggalkan debu hitam bersama penderitaan.

Seakan dengan melakukannya ia dapat menghilangkan beban yang tengah disembunyikan itu. Namun perkiraannya seakan meleset disusul dengan tangisan yang semakin keras. Gadis itu meraung kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan tertidur di bibir pantai itu. Sebelum akhirnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

**Hei! I'm back! Setelah lama bertapa... untuk memutuskan apakah akan mempublish atau tidak cerita ini... (-")**

**This story based my true story with my first love... but not all is my story... Dengan penambahan dan pengurangan yang diperlukan tentunya. Terutama soal latarnya ^^v**

**Thanks for enjoy... see you next chapter minaaa...**

**Oh! Don't forget leave a reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi!**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : It's based on author true story || Pertemuan mereka adalah takdir, salah satu dari mereka mencintai dengan murni, dan yang lain terjebak dalam cinta lain, hingga mengotori kemurnian itu. Dan akhirnya takdir mempermainkan mereka kembali dalam cerita yang selalu sama.**

**Warning : Typo (s).. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

BAB I

"Good morning, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from England. Nice to meet you," jelas pemuda itu dengan logat inggris yang masih kental, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kepada seluruh penjuru kelas. Tak ada yang special dari pemuda itu hanya wajahnya saja yang tak seperti orang jepang pada umumnya.

"Apakah kamu ada keturunan Jepang?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut gulali kepada pemuda tersebut. Yang seketika membuat kelas itu riuh menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"Aaaa… My mother is Japanese," jelas pemuda itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Shitagatte, watashi wa anata no gengo o rikai (_karena itu aku mengerti bahasa kalian)_," ungkap pemuda itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang bisa di bilang fasih.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka tolong angkat tangan," perintah seorang guru dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut dan mata serupa pemuda tadi mengangkat tangannya. Gadis itu tidak terlihat begitu mencolok dengan kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto kepada teman sebangkunya yang bernama Yamanaka itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan malas Naruto duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya.

"Kita belum kenalan, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Tentu saja dengan nada rendah agar tak terdengar oleh guru yang ia ketahui bernama Kakashi itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja aku Ino," ucap gadis itu singkat padat dan jelas. Membuat Naruto sedikit canggung mengajaknya mengobrol kembali. Sedangkan Ino terlihat tak ambil pusing sambil mencatat apa saja yang baru saja diterangkan Kakashi padanya.

…

Bel istirahat bagaikan melodi indah ditelinga Naruto, pemuda itu tak mengerti satupun yang dijelaskan Kakashi di depan kelas. Yang ia mengerti hanya teman sebangkunya ini begitu menyukai sejarah.

Menjadi _freshman_ bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan di sekolah. Selain ia belum tau seluk beluk sekolahnya, ia pun belum bisa menyesuaikan waktu di Jepang yang berbeda 9 jam dari Inggris. Membuatnya hampir tertidur kalau saja seorang pemuda bernama Kiba tidak mengajaknya kekantin. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu sudah pergi sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Kiba begitu mereka selesai membeli makanan dan telah duduk di kursi kantin. Untung saja Kiba cepat mengajaknya, kalau tidak mungkin ia harus berdesak-desakan seperti yang lainnya.

"Not bad lah… hanya aku masih sedikit jet lag," jawab Naruto sekenannya sambil menyerup jus jeruk pesanannya. "Apa kau mengenal Ino?" Kiba hampir saja tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Dia bukan gadis yang mencolok. Yang aku tau dia termasuk murid-murid unggulan Konoha Junior High School ini. Kami sering menjahilinya karena dia tak pernah melawan. Kau penasaran dengannya?" Kiba tak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Ia masih saja melihat gadis itu abu-abu, belum bisa menebak bagaimana watak teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kurasa dia sedikit berbeda," jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

Di tempat lain gadis yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Naruto dan Kiba tengah berada dibelakang sekolah sambil bermain dengan beberapa kelinci putih di sana.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti di sini," ucap seorang pemuda dengan mata jade yang tajam. "Kau masih saja bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu."

"Ayolah Gaara, ini tahun terakhir kita di sini, aku hanya takut merindukan mereka. Mungkin saja di sekolah baruku nanti tak ada yang seperti mereka."

"Sayangnya kau tak bisa membawa mereka ke rumahmu," lanjut pemuda itu sebelum berjongkok dan menemani Ino bersama kelinci-kelinci itu hingga bel kembali berbunyi.

…

Pelajaran Fisika yang diajarkan Asuma membuat Naruto beberapa kali hampir tertidur, kalau saja Ino tak membangunkannya. Gadis itu masuk lima menit setelah bel bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato yang membuatnya terlihat sangar.

"Tadi kau besama siapa?" tanya Naruto masih mencoba mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Ia dan gadis itu belum berbicara sejak perkenalan mereka tadi. Ino yang tengah menggores pensilnya menghentikan gerakannya sejenak.

"Namanya Sabaku no Gaara, ia anak kelas A," jawab Ino kembali sibuk dengan buku sketsanya, gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyukai fisika. Ia tak sesemangat saat pelajaran sejarah tadi, ia bahkan tak memandang Asuma sedikitpun.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mendekatkan tempat duduk mereka. Ia tak tahan dengan kebisuan yang tercipta sebelumnya.

"Bukan, dia hanya teman." Kali ini gadis itu bahkan tak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Gambarmu bagus juga," komentar Naruto mencoba membuka topik baru.

"Terima kasih, hanya saja jika kau bertanya terus Asuma sensai bisa menegur kita," tegur gadis itu sambil meletakan pensilnya dan menunjuk Asuma yang sudah mulai berjalan kebelakan untuk memeriksa apakah kami sudah mengerjakan soalnya atau belum.

Ino sudah mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mulai mengerjakannya sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengikuti jejak gadis itu. Naruto belum mau dihukum di hari pertamanya sekolah.

…

Toko bunga Yamanaka, itulah nama toko bunga yang terletak di depan Konoha Hospital. Dengan gaya tradisional, mereka menyediakan berbagai jenis bunga yang bisa dibilang cukup lengkap. Sehingga jangan heran jika selalu saja ada pembeli di toko tersebut.

Ino adalah putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi pemilik Yamanaka florist, dan itu adalah informasi yang baru saja di dapat Naruto setelah meminta – mungkin lebih ke pemaksaan – kepada Sakura untuk memberi informasi tentang Ino.

Naruto baru sadar tumben-tumbennya ia begitu susah mencari informasi tentang seorang cewek seperti ini. Dulu di England, ceweklah yang lebih agresif mengejarnya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terkesan gila.

Beberapa kali ia melihat waze di Hpnya dengan bingung. Yup, seorang Uzumaki Naruto dengan mobil sportnya tengah mencari Yamanaka florist untuk mengunjungi seorang gadis berambut _ivory_, Dan berhubung ia belum hafal jalanan Konoha, jadilah sekarang ia menggunakan waze di smartphonenya sebagai petunjuk jalan.

Beberapa kali ia hampir terlambat berbelok, akibat kecepatannya yang cukup tinggi. Untung saja jalanan Konoha siang itu cukup sepi. Penduduk Jepang memang cenderung menggunakan kendaraan umum atau berjalan kaki, dibanding menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

Kakinya sudah terasa pegal ketika ia tiba di depan Yamanaka florist. Toko bunga dengan arsitektur modern dipadu dengan desain interior yang tradisional. Dibagian depan, dipenuhi dengan hasil kerajinan ikebana karya toko bunga tersebut.

'Cling' bunyi lonceng kecil yang bergesekan dengan pintu, pertanda seorang pelanggan baru telah datang. Sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya, Naruto memandang sekeliling toko bunga tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang diikat. "Ada yang bisa paman bantu anak muda?" tanyanya ramah.

"Perkenalkan saya teman sekelas Ino paman, nama saya Naruto," Naruto sedikit menunduk mengikuti tradisi Jepang. "Apa Ino ada paman?" lanjutnya. Laki-laki yang Naruto tau sebagai ayah Ino itu pun tersenyum ke arahnya, dan mengarahkan Naruto ke pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan sebuah taman, tempat Ino berada.

Naruto seakan melihat seorang bidadari begitu matanya menangkap keberadaan Ino. Rambut Ino yang panjang terlihat bersinar ke-emasan diterpa sinar matahari. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut gaun putih terlihat begitu… memukau.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang terus memandang gadis itu, seakan ia tak mau mengganggu kesenangan Ino saat memetik mawar-mawar putih di kebunnya. Ia pun lebih memilih berdiri di dekat pintu sembari memandang gadis musim panas itu, dan mengambil gambar gadis itu beberapa kali.

Ino baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto ketika ia akan kembali ke tokonya. Pemuda itu terlihat tertidur sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu belakang tokonya.

"Hei," sapa Ino sambil berharap pemuda di depannya bangun. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu damai, dan Ino baru sadar pemuda itu cukup tampan juga. Garis rahangnya yang tegas dan kulit tannya yang eksotik, seakan menambah ketampanan pemuda itu.

Perlahan mata pemuda itu terbuka menampilkan blue sapphire-nya yang indah. "Apa aku sudah di Surga?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Ino.

"Kau masih dibelakang rumahku, dobe…" jawab Ino malas. Gadis itu sedikit memutar matanya kala mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku kira aku di Surga, karena aku melihat bidadari di depanku." Berkat gombalannya itu, Naruto dihadiahkan satu jitakan oleh Ino. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Ino yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya ke dalam toko.

.

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm looking at an angel_

_Who's staring back at me, her eyes so heavenly_

_I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm looking at an angel_

_There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful_

_I must be in heaven_

_-Cody Simpson "Angel"-_

.

* * *

**This is my first multichapter! Memuaskan kah? :D**

**Thanks for reading ^.^**

**If you like leave a review, please!**

**See you next chap~**


End file.
